A Bad Day in Hazzard
by Amerique
Summary: Bo and Luke get caught up in two escaped convict's plans. All goes well until they get shot at while chasing the criminals. One of the boys may not live to see tomorrow.


**Hey ya'll, here's a new story for you to enjoy. I wanna thank ****daisyduke80 ****for the idea. So here's a big thanks to you, THANK YOU! ****Please R&R, thank you!****

* * *

**

It was a typical day in Hazzard County, Georgia. Cousins Bo and Luke Duke were out for a drive, and for once they weren't chasing someone or being chased themselves. However all that was about to come to an end.

As Bo, the young blonde with baby blue eyes and a pretty face, was cruising down the road with his older dark haired cousin, Luke, who had dark blue eyes and was the brains of the two, was riding shotgun in their car, the General Lee.

The General Lee was an orange 1969 Dodge Charger, with a large 01 trimmed in white painted on both doors, a large rebel flag on the roof and the name 'General Lee' painted above both doors. Everything was going good, that is until they reached the intersection of Hopkins Crossing and Ridge Runners Road.

A black four door sedan with a large dent on the driver's side, going from the headlight, all the way to the tail light, came speeding down Hopkins Crossing. The driver, Butch Johnson, was an older man with graying black hair and dark brown eyes and a large scar on his left cheek, with the personality of a Tasmanian devil, and who appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties. His partner, Freddy Benson aka Killer Freddy, was a younger man in his early thirties, with short brown hair, a mustache, steel blue eyes and a personality that would rival that of a rattlesnake, was riding shotgun.

Unknown to Bo and Luke, they were about to cross paths with these two very unfriendly men.

"Man, Cooter sure did a nice job fixin' the General, he's purrin' like a kitten." Bo said with a large grin.

"Yeah, he sure did. We owe him one." Luke said in agreement. As Bo and Luke were getting closer to the intersection, Butch and Freddy were also getting closer to it. Because of the bushes and trees on the sides of the roads, neither Bo nor Butch saw the other coming down the road. Bo didn't slow down since he had the right away, and Butch didn't slow down since he didn't follow the law. Looking over to his right, Luke saw an approaching car that didn't appear to be slowing down.

"Bo, look out, there's a crazy driver comin'." Luke warned. Looked over to right and saw the car and swerved out of the way just as it came barreling through the intersection. Butch cut the wheel sharply to the left to avoid hitting the orange charger. Bo brought the General to a skidding halt inches from the ditch, while Butch kept driving.

"Some smooth drivin' cuz'." Luke said as he climbed out through the window.

"Them guys need to learn some manners. They didn't even stop." Bo said as he joined his older cousin next to the General.

"Yeah, well if we see them again, we'll have a talk with them about manners, how's that sound?"

"Alright." Bo said as he got in the passenger's side and waited for Luke to get in the driver's side. Once both boys were ready, Luke headed off towards the Boars Nest for happy hour.

Meanwhile in the black sedan, Butch and Freddy weren't none to happy about their little run-in with the locals.

"What were you thinking? What if them local hicks hit us? Then what?" Freddy shouted angrily.

"Just cool your jets. Even if they had hit us, they'd been none the wiser about what we're doing, and going to do here." Butch said calmly.

"Just be more careful. I wanna get out of this town as soon as possible, but we can't until we get our ten grand from that fat commissioner."

"I know that, now just shut up and leave everything to me."

"Alright, but what if them hicks see us and recognize us and try to start something?"

"Then we take care of them."

"How?"

"With this." Butch said as he pulled a .45 magnum handgun out of his shirt. Freddy smiled a wicked grin as he looked over the gun.

"Butch, you're a bad man, a very bad man." Freddy said with a grin.

"Yeah, and my killing streak is pretty 'bad' too. Already got ninety nine people and only been caught once."

"Just need one more to reach one hundred."

"And I aim to get my one hundredth victim here in Hazzard." Butch said with an evil grin spreading across his lips.

Meanwhile at the Boars Nest, Bo and Luke were enjoying two watered down beers.

"Looks like we got here just in time. There's more people here now then there is when Rosco catches a celebrity in one of his speed traps." Bo said as he looked around.

"Yeah, must be somethin' goin' on in one of the other counties this weekend." Luke said. Just as Luke finished speaking, his and Bo's cousin, Daisy, came over to give them a refill on their beers, since she was the waitress at the Boars Nest.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" She asked as she sat a pitcher of beer on the table.

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

"There's a big race goin' on over in Chickasaw County."

"Why don't know one ever tell us these kinda things?" Bo asked. Luke just shrugged as he took a sip of his beer.

"You boys couldn't entered anyway, since the race is in Chickasaw and yer on probation." Daisy said.

"She's right. 'Sides that, we'd be lucky to even get in Chickasaw." Luke said.

"Why's that?" Bo asked.

"That's the territory of that shootin' sheriff, Big Ed Little. Ya know the one who'd rather shoot ya first then ask questions later." Luke explained.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Bo said before he finished his mug of beer. Luke just rolled his eyes as he finished his beer as well.

"Thanks for the beer Daisy. Me an' Bo best get goin'. We still gotta get that feed Uncle Jesse was wantin' us ta get." Luke said as he stood up.

"Alright fellas, see ya later." Daisy said as she waved her cousins farewell. Bo and Luke waved back at Daisy before they disappeared through the door.

"So now where?" Bo asked as he got in the General.

"Well, we go get that feed for Uncle Jesse, then we drop it off, then we go back to town." Luke said as he slid in through the window.

"What do we need to go back to town for?"

"I promised Cooter we'd help him after we dropped the feed off at the farm."

"Wait, you volunteered me too?"

"Yeah, somethin' wrong with that?"

"Yeah, I had plans for later."

"You have plans?"

"Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you rarely ever plan anything unless it's a date."

"That's not true."

"Look, we're not gonna be there very long, maybe two or three hours."

"Fine, but tell me next time you want to volunteer me for something."

"Alright, I will."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Alright! Now just start driving!" Luke said slightly annoyed.

"Yes sir." Bo said with a grin. Backing out of the parking space, Bo floored it once it was clear to go. Once again Luke just rolled his eyes as the General sped along down the road towards the old feed mill just outside of town.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked the first chapter. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll try to update. But I can't guarantee it'll be soon, like this week soon since the fair started today.**


End file.
